


Missing Scene for Season 7's - Lifeboat

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worrying about Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene for Season 7's - Lifeboat

"So, how's it feel to be finally alone in that head of yours?" Jack asked  
casually, not wanting Daniel to realize how very worried he was about his  
younger teammate.  
  
"Peaceful," was Daniel's one word reply, as he squinted up at Jack from his bed  
in the infirmary. "A great feeling of _aloneness,_ " he added tiredly and pinched  
the bridge of his nose.  
  
" _Aloneness_? Is that even a word?" Jack quipped, trying to make light of the  
situation they had all gone through with Daniel.  
  
"Jaaaaack", the archaeologist whined with a pout.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you off the hook… this time, kiddo." Jack patted Daniel's foot  
and turned to head out but was stopped by the younger man's words.  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
"For what?" Jack gave him that *who me* dumb expression.  
  
"Sticking by me during this whole crazy business." Daniel's blue eyes stared  
deeply into the concerned brown ones of Jack.  
  
"Fraiser blabbed?" Jack shook his head and looked around for their tiny  
Napoleonic power monger but didn't see her anywhere in his vicinity.  
  
"Yeah… kinda," Daniel's shoulders lifted in a half hearted attempt at a shrug,  
"guess you could say I tricked it out of her."  
  
"You're good at getting people to say things they normally wouldn't even tell  
family," Jack admitted, as he stepped aside to let one of the nurses take  
Daniel's vitals. "Listen, I'm gonna go grab some grub at the commissary.  
Anything in particular I can sneak in for you?"  
  
"Did I hear you say - _sneak_ , Colonel O'Neill." Janet Frasier barely came up to  
his chin but that didn't stop her from glaring at him. "What is it you want to  
 _sneak_ into Daniel, sir?"  
  
Holding up both hands in surrender, he replied, "nothing lethal... honest." The  
colonel glared right back at her; if this were a spitting contest he'd probably  
lose to her in that as well.  
  
"Daniel, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Doctor Fraiser turned her back on  
Colonel O'Neill and decided to focus her attention on her patient, who was much  
more important than the colonel, at least for now.  
  
"A bit tired, Janet... _nail in the head_ kind of thing as well." Daniel closed his  
eyes and immediately started to go fall asleep.  
  
"Well, I guess that puts paid to me _sneaking_ him anything now," Colonel  
O'Neill commented to Fraiser.  
  
"He needs his rest, Colonel," Doctor Fraiser jotted something down on her  
clipboard, "his body's been through an emotional and very stressful time.  
Sleep's the best thing for him right now." She stared at the silent officer for  
a moment or two. "I know where he got the _nail in the head_ remark too."  
  
Smirking, the Colonel said, "so sue me." He continued to gaze at his friend  
sleeping peacefully. "Doc, is he going to remember all those people he was a  
lifeboat too?"  
  
"It's anybody's guess at this point, sir. I honestly can't answer your  
question." She adjusted Daniel's covers and hovered uncertainly by his side.  
  
The colonel watched her odd behavior; it was as if she were afraid to leave  
Daniel. "He's not going to disappear, you know."  
  
"He almost did," she whispered so low that O'Neill almost missed her words.  
  
"Say what?" The colonel wasn't sure what the doctor was referring too.  
  
"If we couldn't have removed all those souls from Daniel... he would have  
disappeared on us, Colonel. The Daniel Jackson you and I know would have ceased  
to exist."  
  
"It didn't happen, doc and I'm damned glad of that fact." The colonel, once  
more, patted Daniel's foot before leaving. "Damn kid has more lives than a  
curious cat."  
  
"Amen, sir."  
  
The End


End file.
